The invention relates to an arrangement of sensor elements which is used, for example, for X-ray imaging in X-ray diagnostic systems. The sensor elements are constructed in such a manner that the incident radiation dose can be measured. The sensor elements also form groups so that on the one hand a dose measurement can be performed in large zones and on the other hand the output signals of a plurality of neighboring sensor elements can be combined.
An arrangement of sensor elements is known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift EP1089555A1. The sensor elements are arranged in columns and rows and grouped in regions of neighboring sensor elements in such a manner that the outputs of all sensor elements are linked to a data lead. All regions can be read out in parallel, each sensor element or small groups of sensor elements in each region being simultaneously driven.